The game of chess has maintained its popularity for centuries. Numerous ornamental designs of the chess game playing pieces, specifically, the king, queen, bishop, knight, rook and pawn, have added to this popularity. However, although the playing pieces have been regularly redesigned, the chess board on which the game of chess is played has remained substantially the same, even in the internet's electronic gaming environments. Previous attempts have been made to redesign the chess board. These include, for example, three dimensional versions of the chess board, provisions for additional players, variations in the playing surface of the chess board, for example, landscape chess boards, and modifications to the actual game of play, for example, a chess board having a figure eight array of playing spaces.
The applicant recognized a need for a chess game playing assembly which would provide improved flexibility for arranging and/or designing various three dimensional chess game playing arrays.